


The Ride

by Chromaticism



Series: Cassandra & Teveus [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Age Play, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strip Tease, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teveus and Cassandra's journey across the Earth begins in a train. A special train, in fact. It's a train so special they proceed to have lots of kinky sex in it, and not necessarily because the train is special.</p><p>There's some talk of relationships, but you're really here for the porn, I'd imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first four and a half thousand words of this in January. I finished the rest of it today, so... maybe I should have done this sooner? Thanks Balanu for the kind message. It motivated me into finishing this.
> 
> Kink-wise, this is an attempt at quite a few things I've never done before. Intrepid reader, I hope you enjoy this.

“This is.. this is different,” Cassandra murmured.

The train in front of her, for starters, wasn’t a magrail, let alone the train she’d boarded to come to Cairo years ago. It was grounded. It had wheels, and the track had rails. Cassandra’s father had been fond of old memorabilia, having collected wristwatches when he’d been alive, and her sister had fondly called him a walking anachronism, claiming that he’d have been more at home in Victorian England. Unfortunately, she hadn’t inherited his fondness of old things. Cassandra preferred functionality over sentimentality.

Disregarding the fact the train was like a snapshot of the twentieth century, it was a sign that their plans might be severely delayed. How fast were mechanical trains? Maybe eighty miles an hour? It’d cost them valuable time. Going by magrail had been about twelve hours from Gibraltar to Cairo, and Cassandra hated to think how long it would be by what looked like a steam locomotive.

“Looks pretty low tech,” Teveus said, snickering under his breath.

He nudged her with an elbow. “At least this way we’ll get to enjoy the scenery… and other things.”

She shook her head in amusement. 

The platform was very empty. There were just a couple of Alliance soldiers and an asari further down to keep them company. A common sight after the Reapers, sadly. People chose to take the safety of their current homes, afraid of ending up stranded in a more hostile environment with how limited transport options had been become since most infrastructure, like magrail superconductors, was being recycled (or stolen by black market sellers) for use in getting all the non-humans back to their homes or for the industrial complex. Getting society back into a healthy state was proving to take longer than most had hoped. It was strange using a vidscreen with only eighty channels, compared to the previous number being somewhere over twenty thousand (and that was just the human channels). The number of vidscreen channels accessible by the general public was quite an effective way to track the progress of reconstruction. There’d only been four, all operated by the Alliance, in the immediate aftermath of the Reaper invasion.

The lone attendant on their part of the platform, a tall dusky-skinned woman wearing a blue jumpsuit with an Alliance sigil on it, approached them. Another reason why people didn’t use the train was due to the heavy Alliance presence, outside and inside of the station. Air wasn’t much better with the airport in Cairo being military access only and the spaceport in Luxor being heavily restricted to the general public. If you wanted to get around these days, it was land or sea. And those who disagreed with the restrictions? It took very little to get arrested these days. After the first couple of months of bandits and scavengers sabotaging and raiding supply and transport lines across the globe for resources, the Alliance, and its alien allies in the Hierarchy and other militaries, had stepped forward. Forcefully.

“Good morning and welcome to Ramses Station, Cairo,” the brown haired local said in slightly accented English and a dip of her head. “I’m Amina and how can I help you?” The attendant’s eyes briefly wandered to the large backpack, containing the military grade tent she’d purchased for their trekking, on Cassandra’s back.

“Good morning, Amina,” Cassandra said, smiling slightly as Teveus echoed her. “We’re seeking transit from here to Western Europe. Is the line from Lisbon to Cairo still open?”

Amina referred to a datapad in her pocket, which lit up the near pitch-black night sky not bathed in light.

“You’re in luck. Despite most lines still being restricted for Alliance use, the trans-Mediterranean is open to civilians.”

Cassandra breathed easy for the first time since seeing the train. She was hoping to go to Western Europe first as it gave them the most options for further travel. Getting to London would be easy, and from there, most parts of the world were still accessible. 

“The magrail has unfortunately been reassigned to the North African-Balkan line,” the attendant explained with a wry smile.

“So now we’re stuck with this… thing,” Teveus muttered.

“Indeed,” she said with a laugh, “it’s hydrogen powered. Not coal, if you were wondering. From here to Gibraltar is roughly two days. It has a respectable speed for how out of date locomotives are, and the carriages are from an old luxury train from the twentieth century. It’s quite comfortable, but old.”

“So how do we get on board?” Cassandra asked, a frown growing on her face. There’d been scanners on the magrail doors to place your ID on for the transaction.

Amina brought out the datapad once more, tapping at it for a few seconds. She turned it towards them, showing them a white screen containing the cost of the journey. It was incredibly expensive. Several thousand credits for the two of them.

“Just press your ID against the purchase button please.”

Thanking her old boss for sending her so many credits, Cassandra did as asked.

“Before I let you onboard,” Amina said, “I’m legally obligated by the Alliance to provide you with documents regarding safety on Earth, maps containing information regarding to regional currencies and trading customs, and other paraphernalia designed to make your journey, and any subsequent travelling you do, safer.”

“Our journey?” Cassandra asked.

“Keep this to yourselves, but there’s still a husk problem in the Saharan Desert,” Amina muttered. “That’s the reason there will be a marine contingent guarding the train during transit.”

Cassandra doubted that was the only reason.

They gave their IDs to the attendant, Teveus providing his omnitool ID and Cassandra providing her everyday one as a native citizen.

A couple of seconds later, the data finished transferring and Amina smiled. Teveus was looking at the documents on his omnitool over her shoulder.

“I just have to scan your belongings and if you have any weapons on your persons, you’ll have to provide a permit,” she said.

Cassandra and Teveus eased all their luggage onto the floor. The large backpack on Cassandra’s back, the bags and bags of non-perishable dextro food they’d bought over the last few weeks in preparation, and a couple changes of clothes and toiletries in the other bags. They’d packed relatively light all things considered.

Amina muttered quietly under her breath as she scanned. Eventually, after scanning one of Teveus’ bags, she looked up at him in question.

Teveus reached into his pocket, pulling out his gun permit. 

Only when Amina turned her back on them, revealing the matte-white rifle attached to her right hip, did Cassandra become aware of the fact she’d been armed the entire time. It was quite surreal this new reality; they now lived in a world where the train help desk wasn’t at a desk, was one person, and that person was armed military personnel. Amina walked towards one of the train doors and pulled it open.

“Everything checks out,” she said, “enjoy your journey. Go in and get comfy, the train leaves in a couple of hours.”

* * *

They were in the Tunisian mainland now, going by the GPS on her tablet. There were scorch marks and craters littering the rolling hills and plains they were travelling through.

Cassandra looked away from one of the windows in the viewing carriage with a sigh. There were maybe thirty people aboard the train. Almost all of them were military; Teveus had muttered in hushed tones that one of the three turians was a kabalim, a leader of a cabal. From the eighteen hours they’d been aboard, it was clear the turian in question was very sombre, intense even, and he chose to keep to himself, interacting little with the others onboard. It didn’t help that he was barefaced and abnormally tall for a turian. He was so tall that he had to bend his head to walk around the carriages. Besides him, everyone else was quite friendly, though every interaction felt stilted. Eventually, Cassandra got the message, and spent her time purely with Teveus. 

She made her way back to the room they’d been given, sidling past other people onboard in the corridors.

Teveus was laid on the bed, wearing only a pair of skin-tight black briefs. Cassandra choked on a gasp, quickly closing the door behind her, and found herself torn between laughter and sheer disbelief. Where had he gotten a pair of _human_ underwear that fit him? She didn’t bother to wonder why he had it. There was only one reason why, and Cassandra was more than willing to let him demonstrate the reason.

Upon noticing her attention was on him, Teveus pressed something on his omnitool. The sound of a sultry asari voice entered the cabin, offset by a crooning turian one. Cassandra smiled, easily recognizing the song. They’d made love to it several times. 

She took a seat by his side. 

“Human underwear, Teveus?” She asked. 

He moved quickly, suddenly on his feet before her, and he began to sway. 

“I look good in them,” he declared, running a hand along his waist and then downwards. He lingered at the waistband and pulled it outwards before letting it snap back into place. “Let me show you how good I look in them.”

Cassandra just put her head in her hands, shook her head, and laughed.

He began to slowly gyrate his hips to the music, a low thrumming hum entering the room as he hummed the bass line. The asari singer was telling her duet partner, the turian, exactly what she planned on doing to him. The turian would ask questions in his seductive rasp, calling on her to elaborate, and the asari would, with pure sensuality in her voice, sing her answer.

Eventually, he began to walk towards her, continuing to wind his hips back and forth. 

“You’re such a tease,” she murmured, patting his stomach in good humour once he was in range of her.

Teveus smiled at the barely restrained amusement in her voice.

His hand laced with hers as she made to pull away, and he guided it underneath his briefs and onto his moist seam. Teveus purred lowly when she ran her finger along it, lightly thrusting his hips into her hand as he continued to slow dance with an invisible partner.

Then he straddled her, sitting in her lap and began to grind against her as the song reached its climax. With the height and size difference between them, it was almost comical instead of arousing, and there was the fact that he was quite heavy. She could feel the head of his cock pressing against her hand, and she moved her free hand to the soft hide of his waist and squeezed. With a quick flick of his hands, he pushed her vest further up her body, and widened the slit in the middle of the fabric to allow his cock to exit its clothed confines. He ground his growing arousal against her stomach with low thrumming moans.

Once he was fully erect, he lifted himself off of her lap, turned off the music, and stared at her, posing. Teveus was a striking sight. The corded muscle lining his tall frame was thrown into sharp relief, and his long cock, with its slight upward curve, glistened in the faint light streaming through the windows. One of his hands went down to his cock and massaged the slick fluids up and down its length. With a gentle squeeze of his knot with his idle hand, he began to stroke himself. Turian puberty, from what she’d observed, was an incremental and protracted process when it came to genitalia. His cock had been developing a taper in front of the knot for several months now, making it easier to take his knot with the fact that he widened in the inches before it. His cock had been remarkably human-like, disregarding the knot, when she’d first slept with him, but it had slowly become alien to her. The tip, still somewhat large, was noticeably thinning, leaving Teveus with the beginnings of a somewhat conical shape to his cock.

“Do you plan on going back to the dining or viewing carriages anytime soon, baby?” He asked, making clear he wished her to stay by using his free arm to cuddle up to her.

Cassandra slowly removed her hand from his cock, smirking at the disappointed grumble that Teveus made in response.

“I didn’t have any plans to go, but maybe I should, big boy,” she said. “I am a little hungry.”

He rolled on top of her, aligning their crotches together, and his hands landed on either side of her face.

“Nope,” he said. His mandibles were splayed wide in a jubilant smile. “You’re staying here with me.”

She rose an eyebrow at him in mock challenge.

“And if I’m hungry?” She asked.

His mandibles and even his mouth-plates, with their relatively limited motion, both moved in a clear smirk.

“Well I’ll just have to feed you then,” he said rather matter of factly. 

He quickly moved up her body, carefully straddling her chest. His hands came behind her head, and he cupped it, pressing her mouth against his clothed crotch.

Her face burnt with the blush she gave, intensifying when he began to trace the waistband of his briefs with a talon.

“Oh,” she lamely said against the fabric. She snapped out of it quickly though. “I’m sorry, big boy, but suddenly I’m not hungry anymore.”

He chuckled.

“What a shame,” he said, “I was looking forward to feeding you, letting you suckle on my cock. I was going to enjoy feeling your soft lips wrapped around me and your tongue lapping at the head of my cock, hungry for my cum, whilst I fucked your face.”

She felt like the proverbial deer in the headlights, listening to him just say so much filth.

“But you’re not hungry,” he murmured after a heavy silence. “What a shame, baby.”

He slowly rolled to her side, and opened his omnitool. As he did this, he watched her out of the corner of his eye, letting out a gusty sigh all the while.

She rolled her eyes at his antics and closed them, finding herself strangely enjoying the slight rocking of the bed with the movement of the train.

“Sometimes I’m afraid that one day you’ll say things like that in public,” she said, her eyes remaining shut.

“I’d have to be really drunk, Cassandra,” he said with a laugh. “ _Really_ drunk.”

She made a pointed note to remember that. His laughter died down, and it was silent.

* * *

She dozed off at some point, waking up to Teveus laid down at her side. He immediately muted his omnitool when he heard her stirring. 

“Sweet dreams?” He asked.

Cassandra simply smiled and pressed her lips to his throat. Taking this a yes, he gathered her in his arms and hugged her.

“So we’re going to Lisbon,” he said, murmuring lowly in her ear, “where are we going from there?”

She sighed, pushing herself closer against him. He pulled her closer into his perpetually hot body, with a happy hum in his throat.

“Explore the continent, or at least explore the parts of it that aren’t rubble. Maybe Greece. I think you’d like the topless beaches if they’re still around,” she said.

“Topless beaches? Like..” Teveus cupped her chest in question.

She hummed an assent, enjoying the feel of his rough hands through the fabric of her vest and bra.

“We’re going there,” he said. 

“‘I’m not picky,’ you said,” she said, attempting, futilely, to reproduce his low, smooth tones.

“I’m picky when it comes to seeing you in public just wearing a pair of panties, baby,” he said. “I’m guessing that sex is forbidden.”

In his reply, Teveus made it a point to over-exaggerate the qualities of his voice that she’d attempted to emulate. He sounded like a parody of himself - not that she hadn’t either.

Cassandra almost felt bad to let his hopes down.

“Bikini bottoms, and it’s very much forbidden,” she said.

“What a shame,” he mumbled, “I was just wondering how all the humans there would react if I just pulled off your bikini bottoms and just shoved my cock inside of you to the hilt. How would they react to a recently crested turian male ravishing a human female? I would have knotted you then and there and let them watch me breed you.”

It spoke largely of how often he spoke dirty that Cassandra didn’t react. She didn’t react much, at least, and she congratulated herself on only shuddering a little.

“Badly, most likely,” she said. Cassandra couldn’t help the involuntary wrinkling of her nose at the idea. “Anyway, I wouldn’t let you fuck me on a beach. I wouldn’t want to get sand inside of me.”

He groaned.

“A sand beach? I thought.. at least I was hoping you meant a rock beach. And I could always fuck you on a towel. You’d be on all fours, and I’d take you from behind, like the way nature intended it.”

Again, he let out of that sigh that seemed to personify the state of being hard done by. This time, she reached above her, praying to hit her target, and she slapped him on the triangular patch of plating on his temple that had recently formed in the last couple of weeks. 

“Not the crest!” He whined.

Teveus removed his arms from her body and kept himself out of arm’s reach.

“Stop being dramatic then,” she ordered, and he relaxed, returning to embracing her from behind.

“Okay, baby,” he said, burying his head in her neck. She ignored his whisper of ‘you’re no fun’ against her skin with a smile.

“It’s a shame though. On turian beaches, sex is allowed but only in designated areas. I just got my hopes up,” he admitted. “It was silly of me to think that humans would not be prudish on a beach that allows almost full nudity.”

“Blah, blah, blah. Whine, whine, whine,” she muttered.

Cassandra jumped at the feeling of Teveus’ talons snaking under her vest and pinching her waist.

“I’m not whining,” he said. Liar, she thought. “I’m simply making note of another injustice, to add to the list of many, that the human race have made against me.”

At this rate, her eyes would be only able to move in circular movements.

“By denying you of sex on a beach, big boy?” She asked, already knowing, and dreading, the answer.

“Damn right,” he said. “It’s not fair that humans have a cocktail called sex on the beach but prohibit said action. It’s a travesty.”

He shook his head against the nape of her neck in disgust.

“It’s a _lie_.”

She groaned.

“You’re so dramatic. Why did I have to wake up? Couldn’t you have been dramatic by yourself?”

Perhaps she’d been too harsh because he took a while to respond.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” he said. His tone was quite sad.

Did he not know how far he had her wrapped around his fingers? She was a little annoyed, but not enough to be mad to the point of wanting him to leave her alone. Just as he started to remove himself from physical contact, she spoke.

“No. I think you need to relax. You don’t have to constantly try and make me laugh or constantly try to get me in the mood. I like spending time with you, and that doesn’t mean you have to constantly impress me or keep me pleased. That’s kind of the feeling I’m getting at the moment.. In fact, I’ve been feeling like this for a long time now.”

She shrugged a little.

“I’m not fickle, Teveus. I’m not going to jump and leave you as soon as you stop keeping me entertained.”

“So please,” she said, pausing briefly to yawn. “Relax. We have months. Years, perhaps. You don’t have to go through your entire arsenal of jokes and dirty talk in the space of two days.”

He didn’t say anything immediately, but his arms tightened their hold around her and he pressed his lower half back against her rear.

Eventually, he spoke.

“I wouldn’t run out in two days.”

He sounded incredibly offended. Turning around confirmed her suspicions as his brow plates were drawn tightly downwards and his mandibles were clenched firmly to his chin.

“Yes, you would,” she said, throwing caution to the wind.

“You should know with me being an unrepentant pervert that I’d come up with more if I was running low. ”

“Forgive me for doubting you.”

He nuzzled her cheek with a purr.

“I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.”

She lifted a hand behind her, searching for the sensitive underside of his fringe. Teveus moved his head to accommodate her exploration and sighed when she gave him a momentary rub there.

“You don’t need to apologize. Just relax,” she mumbled. “We’ll have sex later if you’re so pent up after one day of going without.”

“Sounds good,” he said, and began to trail his talons through her hair.

Cassandra remembered what he’d said about stress a couple of days ago.

“Are you stressed out, Teveus?”

He flinched a little.

“A little,” he hesitantly said.

“Explain,” she demanded.

“Okay, okay. Spirits, you sound so sexy when you’re being demanding,” he murmured.

Cassandra took a mental note.

“Keeping this thing we’ve had secret for so long has been draining. And then I’ve been reading on the extranet about how humans pursue each other for a long time,” he shook his head against her neck, “and it’s just pure insanity!” He cried. 

“I know you. I think I know you pretty well, but everything I read seems to make out that getting with a human female is like some grand scheme. Why do only the males buy gifts for the females? Why do the females dislike it if someone is too eager? What does that even mean? Why do females like bad boys? Being a ‘bad boy’ in my culture means being excommunicated. I understand the dark and mysterious thing, but acting contrary to your feelings is hugely unattractive, and largely impossible to get away with due to sub-vocals. Do human women like being treated badly or something? Why make a game out of it?”

Cassandra just about went into hysterics. It was oddly refreshing to hear an alien viewpoint, or rather deconstruction, of human relationships. He was overlooking the huge fact that non-turians didn’t have subvocals to understand the emotional or perhaps subliminal message of what someone says. Misunderstandings happen, and some people just like to play coy. 

“You’re stressed out because you can’t understand human relationships?”

Teveus huffed.

“I can’t count how many stories and anecdotes I’ve read where a human female falls in love with someone who pretends to hate her. Why? But yeah, pretty much. You’ve been remarkably turian in comparison to all those stories. I’ve been floundering at times wondering if I’m doing something wrong,” he admitted.

“I’m straightforward, Teveus. As you said, you know me, so less reading human relationship articles and more improvising like I am. Reading about it takes away the fun, you know? Making mistakes is part of the experience,” she said.

“I wish I was as wise,” he mumbled.

“You’ll be one year wiser in a couple of days. I’m going to parade you across the Earth when you turn eighteen,” she joked.

“There’s one thing I read though,” he said, a prominent tone of incredulity in his voice. “Do humans really withhold sex when mad?”

“You think that’s bad? There are some humans who get married without having sex with their partner,” she said.

“Crazy species. You’re changing the subject,” he accused with a stroke of her stomach.

She paused, hoping to unsettle him a little.

“It’s a very effective tactic,” she said, smirking evilly when Teveus groaned in horror, “but I wouldn’t want my sexy turian boyfriend to get stressed out. I’ll probably slap your crest if you annoy me.”

Teveus hugged her tight.

“You called me your boyfriend,” he said. “And you said you wouldn’t withhold sex. I’m with the best human ever!”

“Flatterer,” she said, “I also called you sexy. Odd, that you only picked up on that,” she said.

“I already know I’m sexy. And if I didn’t, I put any lingering doubts about my sexiness earlier, baby,” he said, his voice an image of attractiveness iin itself. He was definitely preening.

“Arrogant, sexy, big boy. Anyway, don’t be stressed okay?”

He chuckled.

“Easier said than done, but I’ll avoid anything regarding the insanity that is human relationships,” he said with pronounced cheer. It must have been a relief for him not have to make sense of it anymore. “We were talking about places to visit before I derailed the conversation.”

“There are lots of nice places to visit. I might take you to London, and from there to Kent and let my mother meet the eternally horny turian who I’m currently babysitting,” she said.

“I’d like to meet her,” he murmured. He was hesitant with his next question. “Will she like me?”

“If you help her out with the turian refugees she’s supervising in Kent, then yes, she’ll adore you. But yeah, she’ll like you, don’t worry,” she said.

“What’s she like? Is she like you? You’re pretty serious, you know?”

“I haven’t seen my mum since a couple of months before I met you, but she was very calm and collected then. She likely still is knowing her. We’re both pretty serious people,” Cassandra said.

Cassandra yawned a little.

“When we get to Lisbon, we’ll review the documents and maps we were given and make a proper call as to where we go next then. Is that okay, big boy?”

He nodded against her neck, continuing to trail his talons through her hair.

“Go back to sleep,” he murmured.

And she did.

* * *

It was pitch black outside. She’d woken up at one of the rare times where Teveus was asleep. Turians, or at least Teveus, made cute noises when asleep: loads of quiet clicking purrs and snuffling sounds. She was tempted to stroke his cheek, but Teveus was a light sleeper, and if she was going to wake him up, she preferred to do it with a certain amount of fanfare.

Cassandra straddled his lower legs, stretched along them so that her mouth was placed at his sheath, and took a lick along the seam. He woke up immediately, and his hand quickly found the back of her head thanks to the aid of his long reach. He purred low and deep.

“Yes, baby. Just like that,” he said, his words trailing into a moan when she took another swipe along it.

He eventually sat up, raising his knees up, and placed both his hands at his sides, his talons digging into the thin mattress.

She licked all along his shaft as it emerged, enjoying his squirms when her exploration eventually led her to suckling on his knot.

“And you call me a tease,” he grumbled. He helped her up onto her knees so that her mouth was inches from the tip of his cock, bobbing against his abdomen. “Please suck me.”

Cassandra slowly enveloped the head of his cock, suckling it, whilst Teveus threw his head back with a moan. She played with him for a while, licking and kissing up and down his shaft and sucking with a swirling tongue along the top half of his shaft. His hands returned to their position on the back of her head, gently pushing her down, urging her to take him deeper. 

Whilst sliding her lips further down his member, Cassandra moved back a little to get a better angle and took him to the point where the head of his cock was probing the entrance to her throat.

He thrust into her throat with a sharp jolt of his hips, almost provoking a choke out of her, but she swallowed it down easily, at this point incredibly familiar with deepthroating his huge endowment, and slowly pressed her lips down to his knot. Like usual, in such close proximity to his crotch, the scent of his arousal was pungent; a sharp metallic, but sweet aroma. He caressed her face, a sense of reverence in his touch, and slowly eased himself out of her throat and mouth after a few seconds with himself almost entirely buried within it.

“Come here,” he breathed once she’d lifted her face from his lap to make eye contact.

She sat in his lap, easily fitting into the concave hips she’d been pressed against so many times over the years. His cock, rock hard and wet with both his fluids and her saliva, pressed against her abdomen as she wrapped her arms around his cowl. His plated lips pressed against hers, snaking his tongue into her mouth in a slow, sensuous manner. He moved one hand to the back of her head, twining her hair around his talons as he began to tease her tongue with his own rough, raspy one.

Eventually, he pulled back, his eyes aglow with affection, and placed his crest against her forehead with the thick vibrations of his sub-vocals pulsing against her chest. She could feel them in the tips of her toes and in her very bones.

She slowly rose in his lap, placing her hand around his ridged member, and slid down it in one slow, complete motion to his knot. His hands moved to her waist, talons pinching harshly into her skin, as he slowly swirled his hips against her. 

“Do you mind swivelling around, baby?” Teveus asked.

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Tired of my face already?” She asked.

He shook his head with a soft look in his features.

“I want to embrace you from behind,” he said. “It’s a little easier without my keel digging into your chest.”

“Why not,” she murmured.

She slowly rotated in his lap, fighting moans when his ridges rubbed against her sensitive walls, and settled back into his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and chest.

He lowered his face to the side of her throat, nipping at it with sharp teeth and nuzzling with rough plate. She relaxed into his ministrations, closing her eyes and parting her lips in a dreamy sigh. It was funny that she felt safest in the arms of a teenage turian. Despite their sharp teeth, sharp talons (even when they were blunted Teveus could easily draw blood), and their imposing heights, she’d found a growing appreciation for Teveus’ people. 

Looking back to her younger days, it was incredibly ironic that she’d mocked one of her boyfriends at university for watching asari porn. 

Look at her now, moaning desperately for an underage turian. It was a sign of how little she cared these days that she didn’t feel that little jolt of guilt she usually did. Cassandra could only hope that when he turned eighteen she’d have the ability to be the one to initiate sex without feeling any guilt. She’d love to be the aggressor for once.

“I’m not crushing you, am I?”

She placed a hand on the taloned hand that had gripped her right breast.

“No, big boy,” she said.

He slowly worked her up and down in his lap for a short while, and she closed her eyes to just simply exist and enjoy the sensations. In a ritual they’d undertaken so many times, he thrust upwards and she pushed down, forcing his massive knot inside of her bit by bit. He sank in to his plates with a loud snarl and held her hips harshly to his own, ensuring his cock filled her in its entirety.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “I’m… Spirits…”

Cassandra had to fight the urge to scream as his knot began to grow, pleasure and pain blending together deliciously. A rush of liquid heat entered her groin as he began to climax, and he lapped desperately at her throat, groaning as it began to intensify.

She rested her head on his shoulder, half-sobbing his name, as he came inside of her in great gushes. With the bulbous base blocking her entrance and the slightly tapered tip of his cock pressed firmly against her cervix, there was nowhere for it to go but further inside of her. She could feel the warmth of him spreading throughout her body. They sat in silence as he came, and in an attempt to repay her for the pleasure she’d given him, Teveus began to tease her clit by rubbing his hips back and forth. The sensations were otherworldy; she didn’t think she’d ever get used to feeling so full. The massive knot stretching her so exquisitely, the equally massive turian cock with its ridges and bumps filling her, and the thick, viscous seed filling her sex and deepest parts. She was a mewling mess in his lap, shuddering and shifting back and forth as he continued to stimulate her. It didn’t take long for her to join him, tightening again and again around his prodigious length. By the time he finished ejaculating, she was exhausted.

“I’ll never get tired of tying to you, baby,” he moaned. “Spirits, I _love_ filling you.”

Cassandra, struggling to catch her breath, just snaked her hand behind his fringe and raked her nails against the sensitive nerves on the underside of his fringe.

“You do that and I’ll mate with you again, knotted or not,” he promised with a gentle nip of her jaw.

He rolled his hips in slow circles against her clit. There was no doubt in Cassandra’s mind that he was attempting to entice her for another round, and who was she to deny him?

“Big boy,” she said. Cassandra dug her nails in and pulled his fringe hard. With a low, booming snarl, he threw her forwards onto the bed, pushing her onto all fours. Connected as they were, his hips followed and his arms wrapped around her torso once more. She looked back over her shoulder and smirked at the frenzied need on his face.

“Go on,” she said, licking her lips.

They were still tied, and his knot was still as large as it had been earlier. 

It didn’t matter. She wanted him to fuck her again. Even if he had to rip that huge ball of flesh out of her to do it.

“Try not to make too much noise,” he growled at her. 

He bent her legs at the knee so that her calves were nestled against the spurs of his hips, and his arms became vice-like against her torso. After lifting his keel off her back, he lifted her off of the mattress, leaving her secured to his body by his strength alone and her hands buried into the mattress. Almost entirely suspended as she was underneath his body with her feet dangling off of the edge of the bed, she truly realized how small she was compared to him. That realisation was only accentuated when he moved his mouth from her ear to place his head in front of hers, so that with every rock of the train, the top of her head brushed against his chin.

He began to rut against her, pressing his hips back and forth against her ass. She had to bite down on the covers to hold back the sounds she wanted to make in response to his knot moving back and forth an inch, at best. It was enough to stimulate her g-spot, and she squealed when he began to grind his groin plates into her on every other thrust. Everytime she got close, and he knew her body like the back of his hand at this point, he would stop. He’d become statue still, unmoving and unyielding to her pleas. When he felt her channel relax and her moans cease, he’d start over again, drawing her higher and higher until she felt like she’d suffocate. With each denial, she grew more and more desperate, thrashing in his powerful hold, seeking relief. She was crying silently in torturous agony, not that she’d ever admit it to him (he probably already knew due to his powerful olfactory senses), by the fourth time. 

Eventually, his knot began to soften ever so slightly and he pulled back a little, settling onto his knees, still holding her tightly to his chest like a child with their favourite doll. With a careful hand, he wiped the tears off of her face.

“If this hurts too much, baby, move your legs off of my hips and I’ll stop,” he said.

Before she could even voice a question, he began to pull backwards hard whilst holding her in place. It’d been years since he’d tried to pull his knot out whilst tied, and it hurt. It felt like her hips were going to snap with her groin the place that would buckle first. With a powerful yank that made her almost bite her tongue from the pain, his knot began to pass through the lips of her pussy, spreading them wider and wider. She squirmed when it came out with a loud, sickly pop, and his seed immediately began to flow out of her and onto the mattress.

He took her hand in his and placed it around his cum-drenched knot. She couldn’t fit her hand around it, and she shook, forgetting to breathe for a second, at the realization that it was as big as her fist even in its currently diminished state. It felt violently alive, throbbing and pulsing in her hand, and was ablaze with a malarial heat.

“You feel this, baby?” Teveus asked, a low, resonant rumble almost masking his words. “Do you feel how fucking swollen my knot is for you? Even now after being tied to you for nearly half an hour? Do you feel it?”

Cassandra struggled to swallow down her saliva.

“I.. I feel it, Teveus,” she said.

“Will you let me fuck you with it? I’ll slowly spread you wide open, letting you take my knot in your tight pussy, and then I’ll pull it back out to start the process anew. I loved the feeling of your folds slowly flowering open to let my knot out. Will you let me do it again? And again… and again until I tie with you again?" He asked, his cadence incredibly slow and methodical. Just like when they’d acted out their fantasy of him knotting with her mouth, his voice had that hypnotic, trance-inducing quality that had her saying yes before her brain could catch up.

“Yes…”

“Good girl,” he purred.

Like usual, the role reversal of him taking control did wonders for her libido.

He didn’t waste any time, falling back onto all fours, still holding her tightly to him, and began to press his knot against her folds. She was still dripping with his seed, and his knot was equally soaked, so it was a slow steady press inwards until her lips enveloped the widest part of him and he sunk in almost immediately. There was almost no pain.

“Do you want to have an orgasm?” He asked once his knot was completely inside her.

“Yes,” she breathed. 

“I want you to call me daddy,” he said. She could feel his shit eating grin behind her, but she was too far gone to even contest such a… perverse demand.

“Daddy… please,” she begged.

This situation was undeniably twisted, but Cassandra was so desperate, so dazed, that she would have done an innumerable number of things to reach her peak. Despite that, the small part of her that remained aware secretly revelled in being given another means of pretending that he was older than he was.

Even if it was a little sick.

He sighed in delight.

“Such a good girl,” he praised, placing a kiss against her cheek. 

He pressed his prominent hips as firmly as he could against her rear and made one slow, deliberate grind against her clit.

It was enough and she went completely slack in his arms, dangling above the mattress like a ragdoll, as she convulsed with orgasm. It was the most intense orgasm she’d ever had in her life. She felt like she was cresting a wave that never truly crashed to shore. It was like the ground had been taken from under her and she could only float forever more. She was moaning nonsensical words, something about calling Teveus a sex god or something equally cliché, as she came down from her high.

“What do you say, baby?”

Cassandra blinked absently. 

“Thank you, daddy?"

Teveus, _daddy_ , stroked her hair with a gentle hand, praising her.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me and relax so I can take my knot out, baby?” 

“Yes, daddy,” she breathed. Whatever he wanted.

Her daddy held her tight as he worked his knot in and out again, and again, just as he’d promised. It took him a long time to cum, not that she minded, and when he did, he collapsed on top of her, spread eagle, as he locked himself inside of her again for the second time that night.

“Spirits… that was so fucking hot,” he purred into her ear. “I’m not crushing you, am I?”

He was really heavy, but she didn’t think she even had the energy to move if he did get off of her.

“No, daddy,” she slurred.

“Was that okay, Cassandra?” He murmured. “I hope I didn’t go too far.”

His concern was sweet, but she was too focussed on the feeling of his seed managing to seep past his massive knot. She hated to imagine the magnitude of the mess they’d have to clean up. When his hand cupped her stomach, feeling its slight swell with his palm in an almost manic manner, she immediately sobered up.

“Did you..” She began.

When Teveus replied, he sounded utterly horrified.

“I think knotting you for a second time without letting the first load drain out wasn’t a good idea. Are you going to be okay? Should I try and pull out?” He asked.

There was a thread of panic in his voice. At least he wasn’t afraid of her popping or something. She didn’t think she had enough energy to laugh.

“No.. it’s just.. So much. Oh my God,” she said. Cassandra could still feel him spurting inside of her, not as heavily as the first orgasm, but still a lot by his standards. It was just so much. “You’re like a… a.. I don’t even know.”

“I’m not cleaning this mess in the morning,” she grunted, wrapping her arms around a pillow and getting comfortable under her turian boyfriend blanket. She could feel a small puddle of their fluids, mostly his sticky cum, forming underneath her thighs as more and more of his seed managed to trickle through the tight seal of his knot. She could only hope she was fast asleep by the time that truly became an issue.

“Neither am I. _We_ are cleaning it,” Teveus muttered.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Cassandra said. She closed her eyes with a smile when he moved her head so he could share her pillow. 

“You called me a sex god and told me I could do whatever I want with you,” he whispered into her ear, licking it with the pointed tip of his tongue. “It’s not my fault that you’re such a good fuck. I’ve wanted to try that daddy thing for a while with the whole age difference between us. I thought it would be fun.”

“Are you going to let me go to sleep, daddy?” She ground out, putting every ounce of snideness in the word ‘daddy’ she could. “I’m pretty exhausted.”

“Whatever my baby girl needs,” he said with a snicker.

“One day I’m gonna kick your ass, Teveus,” she said around a yawn.

“Will you dominate me afterwards? I’d like you to -”

“ _Goodnight_.”

She swore she could hear him laughing as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
